Rebellions are tricky things
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Uther ruled with an iron fist, destroying anything with magic. No one was safe. Not even the little boy whose mother gave up everything to protect. Including her life. Merlin left to find his father, following his mother's last directions, but the small boy had no idea what destiny had in store for him. Fights, rebellions and wars, can he survive it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Okie doke. Here is my newest story! I had the idea, had to write it out and now I am posting :) I've written a few chapters, so hopefully I will be able to update regularly, but it'll be every couple of days I think.**

**Summary: Uther ruled with an iron fist, destroying anything with magic. His tyranny did not stop at his borders, but reached into the surrounding land. No one was safe. Not even the little boy whose mother gave up everything to protect. Including her life. Alone and homeless, Merlin left to find his father, following his mother's last directions, but the small boy had no idea what destiny had in store for him. Fights, rebellions and wars, can he survive it all? And can he follow his heart and head and do what is right?**

**I hope you enjoy it :) Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ten year old Merlin watched as fierce looking men on horseback rode through the town. He stared out through the window as they stopped outside his home.

"Merlin," his mother dragged him away from the window, putting a backpack on his back and tying a cloak around his neck, lifting the hood up to cover the boy's small, pale face. "Run Merlin, it is the King's men. Look for a man named Balinor, in the Westwood forest, he has a tattoo of a dragon curled around an 'H' on his chest. Once you find him, give him the letter in your bag. He'll look after you. I love you, my son. Remember that and everything else I have taught you." Hunith kissed his forehead and pushed him out the back door. Merlin stumbled away and into the woods behind them. He quickly climbed the nearest tree, clinging to the bark as his mother's protests echoed around the area.

"He's just a boy, please!"

"Search the house."

"Please, let us leave, we'll never return, never hurt anyone."

"It's empty, sir."

"Burn it. Send out search parties for the boy."

"What about the wrench?"

"Bring her, the King may want to talk to her himself before her death."

Merlin watched from his tree as the horses and the men took his mother away. Two men on foot quickly set fire to the walls of his home, kindling the fire until it took and began eating away at the house. Within seconds the building was engulfed with flames, the heat flickering on Merlin's face, even from the long distance. Merlin stayed up in the tree while the King's men searched. When night fell, and they fell asleep, he climbed down and ran away, his home now just hot ash.

* * *

His food lasted for three days, and he had to turn to eating whatever roots and plants he could find and remember were safe to eat. Every stream he passed, if it was running, he filled his drink bladder up, and continued on. Within a week, he was in Westwood Forest, having followed a map his mother had placed in his bag.

He stumbled around, not even attempting to stay quiet. He froze as he felt a sword at his neck, the cold metal biting into his skin.

"Who are you?" A man ordered.

Merlin lifted his hands slowly and lowered his hood. He turned to look at the man, wide eyes taking in the rough clothes, sharp dagger and lean muscles. Merlin stayed silent.

"Go home boy." The man sighed, lowering the sword.

"I can't." Merlin spoke, as the man turned to leave.

"Not my problem." He growled, walking away. Merlin followed him.

"I'm looking for a man who lives here, my mother sent me." Merlin continued to explain, trotting to keep up with the man.

"Who, kid?" the man sighed, frustrated with the boy's presence.

"Can't tell you, what if you're an enemy? What if you pretend to be him to get me to trust you?" Merlin pointed out.

"Then why are you following me?"

"Lift your top up." Merlin demanded. The man paused in his stride.

"What?"

"Lift your top up. If you are the man I am looking for, I'll know. If not, I'll leave you alone." Merlin stopped as well, the boy was panting with the effort he made to keep up with the older man. "Please?"

The man sighed, and lifted his top to reveal a tattoo on his chest. It was a golden dragon curled defensively around a 'H', with great detail and vibrant colour.

"You're Balinor." Merlin grinned at the man. He pulled his cloak off to slip his bag off his back. Digging through the pockets, he pulled out the letter and handed it to him. "Mother told me to find you and give you this."

Balinor pulled his shirt back down and took the letter. "Who is your mother?"

"Hunith of Ealdor." Merlin answered, as Balinor opened the paper.

Balinor stared at Merlin momentarily before turning his attention to the letter. He read through it, and then stared back at Merlin, with less hostility as before. The man slid his sword into his belt, and knelt to be at eye level with the boy. "Do you know what the letter says?"

"No, Mother only said if the King's men should come, run and find you. They came and she sent me here, they then took her and set fire to our house."

"You're very calm about it all." Balinor pointed out, carefully folding the letter up and pocketing it.

"The King is a deluded, grieving old man who has lost his wife and is misguided. I pity him, and I will never like him for taking mother, but she said to hate our enemies is to be as bad as them, so I will not hate them." Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin, my boy, you do understand, when they took her to the King,"

"It will most likely lead to her death." Merlin finished for him.

Balinor stared at the calm, emotionless child in front of him in surprise, but quickly covered it. "Did she tell you who I am? Other than my name and tattoo?"

"You're my father, but you had to leave because of the King."

"Good, come on son, I'll take you to my home and we'll discuss our future together."

* * *

They went back to a small, wooden hut where Balinor told him the story of the Great Purge, and how Uther had enslaved druids, killed sorcerers and hunted down any and all mentions of magic. He explained that he was a Dragonlord, and that Uther betrayed him and caused him to betray his dragon kin and caused him to run into hiding. He offered Merlin a place to stay, and a chance to learn about his magic, and everything else Balinor could teach him. Merlin grinned at his father and that was the beginning of his new life.

The boy learnt how to hunt and how to fight. He learnt how to forage for food, what was good to eat and what was bad. He learnt how to lay and read trail markers, and how to track. He learnt how to control his magic and he learnt about dragons. He learnt about Camelot's history and the Old Religion's history. He learnt how to hide in forests and how to read the stars to find his location and learn where to go. Everywhere Balinor went, everything he did, Merlin copied. Everything Balinor said, the small boy soaked it all up and committed it to memory. The boy and his father were soon close, as close as a son and father could be, despite the fact Balinor wasn't there as Merlin grew up before now. They were happy, living in the forest, isolated and only going to town to buy essentials once every month or so. They were content.

Balinor knew it wouldn't last.

Merlin didn't.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of you who read this story and put it on their favourite lists...but please REVIEW! I live off of feedback! Please :D**

**Here is the next chapter :) It is a little on the short side, but it needed to be seperated from the next one, so I'll put that one up in a couple of days, once my friends edits and corrects it :D**

**Enjoy! And please! Review! I'm begging here ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

On Merlin's 12th birthday, he was heading home after catching dinner, a rabbit, when he heard someone sniff. He quickly clambered up a tree and leaned over a branch to peer down at the head of a blonde boy, who looked to be thirteen and sitting against the tree, trying not to cry.

Balinor had said to stay away from strangers, but he also said to always help those in need. Merlin had decided to leave the boy alone and creep away, when he heard a growl. The boy looked up as well, and stared in fear as a wolf stalked out of the buses and prepared itself to lunge at the blonde.

Just as the wolf jumped, Merlin dropped down, landing on top of it. It yelped as Merlin rolled off of it, pulled his staff out from its holder on his back and began hitting its ribs a few times. The wolf ran off without a second glance.

"Come on, it'll be back with its pack." Merlin turned to the blonde boy who hadn't moved. "We need to leave."

"I can't, my leg, I think it is broken." The blonde whimpered, trying to move his leg which did indeed look broken. Merlin took one look at the funny angle it was laying at and winced in sympathy.

"Yeah, it's broken." Merlin slipped his staff back into its holder and lifted the blonde's arm over his shoulder. He then wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him upright. The blonde whimpered in pain, but didn't cry out as the movement jostled his broken leg. "We'll go to my dad, he'll be able to help."

"I'm with a party of men who are camped out in a clearing not far from here. I couldn't walk back and they haven't come looking yet, but they can protect us from the wolves."

Merlin hid a sigh and agreed, "OK, this way?"

"Yeah. Straight ahead."

Merlin and the blonde awkwardly shuffled through the trees, Merlin silently planning his disappearance once the blonde was back at camp.

* * *

Within 30 minutes, they walked into the clearing, where ten men sat about the camp fire, all wearing armour and all looking alert and ready. Merlin pushed down his fear as the men approached the pair.

"Prince Arthur!"

"We sent parties out to search for you."

"Get Gaius, he is injured."

"Who is this?"

The men turned to Merlin as one of the lifted the boy, Prince Arthur, and carried the blonde away to the physician.

"Wait," Arthur spoke, causing the knight carrying him to pause. "He helped me, he chased a wolf away and then helped me back here."

"A hero then." One of the knights grinned, turning to reward the boy only to find him gone.

"He ran off."

"Should we find him?"

The blonde boy spoke up, "He said his father lives nearby, just outside the woods, I would imagine. He should be fine."

"You probably scared him off with your ugly mutt, Gillian."

The knights all laughed as the knight carrying the Prince replied with a rude gesture then turned to take his charge to the physician. Merlin didn't stick around in the trees once he was certain they weren't going to follow him. He ran away, back to his father.

When he returned and told Balinor, the man grabbed his sword and left, ordering Merlin to stay hidden.

He returned after sunset and began packing. "Anything you need, clothes and food, pack them. We take only what we can carry, we'll have to leave whatever we can't carry and what we don't need behind and burn them. They've heard rumours about where we are. I don't know how they found out you were with me, but they have, they're searching for us. Let's go."

That was Merlin's second home to go up in flames. The boy stared at the flickering embers, the flames reflecting off of his eyes and turning them a molten gold every now and again. Balinor was clearing the area of their tracks while Merlin waited.

"Come on son." Balinor rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Right." Merlin turned away and followed his dad away from the place he had begun to call home.

The flames soon died out, leaving behind ash and still warm embers. Everything inside the house was destroyed.

* * *

**TBC**

**Again, begging here, please review! :) Hope you enjoyed it so far**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, Here is chapter 3! Thank you to those of you who have read the story and added it to their favourites, but please, review! I would love to get feedback, am I doing a good job? A bad job? Whatever you think of it, I would love to know, even if it is to point out my mistakes, I appreciate all comments, as long as they're not insulting or anything like that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They moved into a small town, just inside Camelot's borders, a blacksmith and his son. They stayed there for a year and a half, before the King's men turned up and they disappeared from their forge, leaving a fire behind them that preoccupied the soldiers, giving them time to escape.

* * *

The next town they stayed at was only for a few months before the men turned up. Balinor had left the town for herbs, leaving Merlin in their rooms at the inn. The men searched the inn, but Merlin had heard them and climbed out through the window, carrying his backpack and Balinor's. When he landed in the alley way, the blonde prince was there with two men, and they took off after Merlin. Merlin ran, ducking and weaving through alley ways, climbing over roofs, scaling walls and doing all he could to lose his followers. The two men had fallen behind, but the Prince managed to keep up.

They had long since climbed the roofs and were running across rooftops when Merlin jumped a gap between two houses, only making it due to a little help from his magic. The Prince tried to take the jump and fell too short. His fingers brushed the edge of the roof and Merlin watched as the blonde's face tightened with fear and expectant pain. Merlin darted back to the ledge and caught the blonde's wrist just in time. With a lot of struggling, a little help from magic and a lot of swearing and cursing on Merlin's part, the boy managed to pull the blonde back up onto the roof and away from the double story drop.

The two boys stared at each other in shock; Arthur was shocked he was still alive and that the other boy had saved him, while Merlin was in shock about why he had saved the Prince, and was now trying to figure out how to get away without being caught. A yell from the knights from two roofs back brought the two boys out of their staring contest.

"Run, what are you waiting for?" Arthur hissed. "Go, I'll let you get away."

Merlin scrambled to his feet and picked his backpack up from where it had fallen off. "Why?" Merlin asked, confused as to why the blonde prince was letting him go.

"Why do you think? You saved my life, I owe you a debt. This is me repaying it. I'm letting you leave with your life, we're even now." Arthur got to his feet and shoved the boy into moving. "Now run. I'll direct the guards elsewhere, find your father and run."

"Thank you." Merlin told the blonde, before turning to run.

"Next time I won't let you go." Arthur yelled after the boy.

* * *

A large city, one of Camelot's main trading cities with Mercia, was where they settled next. The pair worked together, performing in the streets as Players, performing illusions, acrobatic tricks and shows to entertain the people and earn money off of them. They stayed there for two years, but on Merlin's 15th birthday, the King's men turned up, led once again by a blonde boy of 17 years. As Balinor bartered for two horses, Merlin watched from the shadows as Prince Arthur searched with his men for the last Dragon Lord and his son. The father and son were long gone by the time the King's men found the buyer who sold them horses and told them of the pair. Merlin didn't need to see or hear the men and Prince to know they were frustrated and pissed off.

* * *

They were in the village for a night when Arthur and one of his knights appeared in the inn where they were staying. The pair sat down and ordered food and wine, while Merlin and Balinor sat in the corner, trying not to draw attention to them. There was no way for them to go up to their room without walking right past the Camelot Prince, so they were stuck.

Balinor got up and managed to get to the bar without being caught, he stood there and talked with the bartender, aware that Merlin by himself may not be recognised. Merlin was watching the pair in red capes talk and laugh and eat. The knight said something then buried his face into the tankard in front of him, drinking down the ale inside. Merlin froze with fear as the Prince looked in Merlin's direction and locked eyes with him. Arthur lowered his head once, in a sort of bow/nod thing and then jerked his head to Balinor, then the stairs, an obvious message to get out of there.

Merlin did so, climbing the stairs quickly, aware his father would follow in a few minutes to avoid suspicion. The pair planned their next route, and agreed to take turns sleeping. In the middle of the night, when Merlin was sitting up while his father slept, he let his mind relax and all the questions in his head clambered for attention. One stood out from the most. Why did Arthur let them go?

* * *

The pair continued to run from the soldiers, always managing to stay one step ahead, moving from town to town when the red-caped men caught up to them. The Prince would always be a part of the chase, the one to get closest to catching them, but he never seemed to succeed.

After Merlin had turned 17, and the pair had settled in an isolated cave as their new home, Balinor had called Merlin inside from where he had been fishing in the nearby stream.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you."

"Father? What's wrong?" Merlin asked, seeing the pain and sadness in his father's face.

"I need to tell you about a prophecy. It is to do with you and the Prince Pendragon. You may not like what you are going to hear."

"If it is what I need to hear, I will listen."

"There is a prophecy, from the druids, that talk of a warlock name Emrys, and the Once and Future King."

* * *

On the eve of Merlin's 18th birthday, they were ambushed by the Camelot knights and their Prince. The father and son were surrounded, but they refused to give up. They both fought, pulling their swords out and blocking the attacks. Merlin didn't stop to think, spun and cut and blocked without a moment's hesitation, using his father's lessons to fight for his life. A pained cry from Balinor caused Merlin to spin to see his father hunched over in pain, clutching at his stomach where blood was gushing out.

"Father!" Merlin cried out, eyes flashing with gold as he shoved everyone away. All the knights fell to the ground, all unconscious. Merlin ran to his father and knelt by the man's collapsed form.

"My son," Balinor rasped, gripping Merlin's hand. "Listen to me, I don't have long. Remember what I told you, about the Prophecy. Go to Camelot, find Gaius, tell him of me and to prove you are my son, tell him 'Kilgharrah was wrong only once, when he said Gaius would never become court physician'. He will understand then. Tell him everything and trust him, he will help you join the Rebellion and overthrow Uther."

"I promise. I will do everything possible to see it throw, until the Once and Future King is on the throne and we are free, father." Merlin vowed, knowing there was no way to save his father.

"I am proud of you, my son, and I know Hunith would be too." Balinor gasped.

"I love you, father."

"Mer-lin," Balinor's eyes slipped shut and he grew still. Merlin stood and his eyes flashed gold. The knights were all transported to the side, near the trees, all still unconscious. A grave appeared in the ground and Balinor was lowered gently into it. Within seconds the man was buried in the ground, a stone tombstone engraved above his final resting spot.

"Good bye father, I'll do all I can to make the prophecy come true." Merlin vowed, before heading back into their cave where they'd been living. He packed up the important things; books, herbs, healing lotions, food, water and a wooden dragon that Balinor carved for Merlin. He then left, making sure to erase his tracks, leaving the knights and the blonde Prince behind.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! And I'm sorry for killing Balinor, but it had to happen, I am sorry :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, Thank you soooo much to all of you have reviewed! It is really great to hear what you think of the story.**

**I meant to post this sooner, as I had it already completed, but as I was writing a later chapter, I hated where the story was going and essentially erased all that I had writted :S It is much better now, but I do have to rewrite all of it now, but oh well :) I am on school holidays from next week for two weeks, so I am planning on finishing the story then :D**

**Please read and review! I hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Merlin stopped at the gates and looked up at the huge castle. There was a line entering the gates, each person being stopped and questioned by a guard. Merlin joined the queue and shuffled forward achingly slow.

It was eventually his turn, and when the guards asked him what his business was in Camelot, he had a story prepared and was ready, "I'm visiting my Great Uncle, Gaius, the Court Physician. He does not know I am coming today, but he does know I was planning on journeying here."

"Name?"

"Mordred of Ealdor."

The guard studied him for a moment. "Gwaine!" he called out.

A knight appeared and grinned at them. "Yeah?"

"Take Mordred to Gaius, make sure the physician knows him."

"Rightio. This way Mordred." Gwaine smiled at the warlock and lead him through the lower town to the castle. "How do you know Gaius?"

"He's my mother's uncle." Merlin swallowed, suddenly nervous. He had no idea how to tell Gaius to play along with the knight there, and had no idea how to get out of this mess.

"Listen mate, if you're lying about you knowing Gaius," Gwaine started, as they began walking up some stairs into a corridor, "Don't worry, Gaius gets patients from out of the city all the time, just say so right now. I'll tell the guards at the gate Gaius knew you and all that nonsense."

Merlin nearly collapsed with relief, the knight having given him a way out without any problems. "You won't say anything?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you, I am a patient, I have an illness, it isn't contagious, but no one I've spoken to has known how to treat it."

"Of course. Well here we are." Gwaine knocked twice and then entered. "Gaius! Patient for you."

"Hello," an old man stepped out from behind some shelves.

"I'll leave you guys alone, don't worry Mordred, I won't tell the guardsmen."

"Thank you Sir Gwaine." Merlin smiled weakly. The man left and Merlin turned to Gaius.

"Mordred, was it? Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"My name isn't Mordred. I will tell you the truth in a moment, but first, you knew my father, but I am aware that for your safety and mine, you will deny this. So he told me to tell you, 'Kilgharrah was wrong only once, when he said you would never become court physician.'" Merlin spoke.

Gaius stared in shock, "I thought you looked familiar, you're Balinor and Hunith's son, Merlin."

Merlin grinned at the man, "Nice to meet you, my father told me about you. Thank you for helping him get out of here alive."

"I am only sorry I couldn't keep Uther from following you to Ealdor." Gaius muttered. "How is Balinor?"

Merlin's grin dropped, "He is dead. The knights were hunting us and he was stabbed. He died moments after I vowed I would see to it that the prophecy would come true. That is why I am here."

"He was a good man." Gaius sighed, grief passing over his face at the Dragon Lord's passing. "I am sorry for his death."

"I am too, but I will finish what he wanted and started."

"How? The prophecy states that we need the Once and Future King, and a warlock names Emrys, we cannot do anything without them."

"I am Emrys. And I know who the King is. He isn't ready, but with time, he will be."

Gaius just stared in shock. "Well then," Gaius recovered, "I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky the rebellion are having their meeting tomorrow night."

* * *

Gaius led Merlin the next night to the meeting. They walked through the Lower town, into the inn, through the doors, down some stairs to the basement and then down a narrow corridor to a storeroom. At the back of the store room was a trapdoor that Gaius gestured for Merlin to pull up. Merlin did so, and silently followed the old man down another flight of stairs into a brightly lit room, already filling up with people. There were chairs in a circle around the centre of the room, and benches along the back wall that were filled with people sitting. The younger members were sitting on the benches at the back, or on the floor, while the older members got chairs to rest their weary bodies. Merlin sat next to Gaius silently as they waited for the meeting to start.

A man stepped forward ten minutes later, when the door was shut and bolted, and everyone fell silent. "Evening all, there is a report of Uther imposing a new tax, one where every person above the age of 12 will have to pay a gold piece each week for fresh water." The old spokesman began. Merlin had seen around the castle earlier that day, and knew him to be the librarian of the castle, but beyond that, he had no idea who he was.

At his words however, everyone began talking at once. Men and women alike yelled, ranted and argued alike, all complaining of the unfairness, of the taxes, of starving of deaths. The meeting soon went from silent members that were waiting patiently to yelling and bickering children. There were only a few people not yelling and complaining; the man who had first spoken, Gaius and Merlin.

To say Merlin was confused, shocked and appalled was an understatement.

"I'm sorry Gaius," he murmured into the man's ear, "I didn't come here to listen to people complain and argue, if this is what they normally are like, I have other work to do."

"I am afraid they are like this normally, but they have the potential. They just need someone to stand up and be their leader." Gaius whispered back.

Merlin stood and walked across the room to the door. Before he reached the door however, the room fell silent and he turned in a circle to look around at everyone as they stared at him.

"Don't let me stop you from arguing, I'm just leaving." Merlin shrugged, and gestured to the door.

"Why?" A man demanded. He had brown hair, tanned skin and bright eyes. Merlin could see by the way he stood that the man knew how to fight, but he was dressed like

"What do you mean why?" Merlin demanded.

"Gaius brought you here for a reason, you asked or you needed to, whatever it is, so why leave five minutes into the meeting?" the man explained.

"I came here, expecting a council of adults, not squabbling men and women, complaining about the ruler they have. You can complain all you want, if you don't do anything, he'll always be in charge. I understand no action being taken, because who would want to die, but I also expected more than just people arguing and complaining about their situation." Merlin explained.

The fighter stood and approached Merlin. "You think you know a way out? You know how to overthrow Uther and kill the Pendragons?"

Merlin was silent for a long time, considering what to say. "I do not want to kill the Pendragons. I do not want Uther in power any more, he has become lost to grief and anger and is unrightfully punishing the magical community for that pain. Having said that, who is to say his son is the same as him? Maybe the Prince is different, more approachable, reasonable? Who knows, I've only been in Camelot for not even two days, and haven't seen the Prince yet, let alone seen how he is and how he treats us all."

The fighter seemed taken aback by Merlin's honesty. "You do not hate Arthur?"

"I can only make a decision based on what I know. He caught me and was meant to kill me, simply for existing, but he let me go. I do not know if he is a prat, or selfish, or stuck-up, but I do know that a stuck-up noble wouldn't do that, so there must be some good qualities to the Prince." Merlin shrugged.

"Do you have a plan?" The man asked, as everyone else watched Merlin closely. Merlin glanced around and could see the hope in their eyes. Yes they were really just meeting to argue and complain, but he could see beneath the whining the pain and utter despair the people felt. They were tired of living in fear, of being starved and taxed within an inch of poverty and they were sick of having a king that didn't care.

"I have a plan, but it will require work, and it won't happen overnight." Merlin warned.

"Make your proposal then, the council will vote and decide by the next meeting." The old librarian interrupted.

Merlin nodded and began to speak, "The druids have a prophecy. They've foretold the arrival of warlock, a powerful warlock named Emrys, who is meant to help a man become the Once and Future King that will unite the land, non-magic and magic alike, and bring peace and growth back to the land. I believe Arthur Pendragon is that King, and I have an idea on how to get him on the throne."

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review! Let me know what you think of where the story is going so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I loved hearing back from everyone and I loved hearing what you thought of everything so far.**

**Here is the next chapter, please read and review!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You put the cat amongst the birds last night." Gaius told Merlin.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, pausing in is eating to frown in confusion at Gaius.

"The man who spoke to you, his name is Lancelot. He is one of Arthur's knights." Gaius told the boy.

Merlin froze in shock, and swallowed his mouthful of food with difficulty, "Has he been one of the ones chasing my father and I?"

"Yes, but he isn't one of the ones that were chasing you two days ago, they're not back yet." Gaius told the boy.

"Why didn't he go?"

"Uther had had enough of Arthur's continuing failure to capture you two with his knights. So Uther sent his son out with his own trusted knights." Gaius explained. "And I can tell you that Arthur didn't want to take his father's knights, and that his own knights, including Lancelot, and Gwaine who brought you here yesterday, all argued against staying behind."

Merlin was silent for a few moments, then asked, "Did they all purposefully let us go, every time?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I saved Arthur's live once, he was going to fall off a roof. He let me run away in return. Another time he let my father and I escape without the excuse of a debt to fill. They've never seemed to catch up to us, and when they do, it's always been in a situation where we've had an escape route." Merlin explained. "When we were fighting, I just thought the Prince was a horrible fighter, but if he had just been holding back, then, he never meant to actually catch me." Merlin frowned, staring at the table as he searched his memory for all the moments when Arthur had let them go, or appeared to not notice them creeping past.

"I cannot speak for the Prince actions, but I do know that you were right last night. Arthur isn't his father, he's his own person, with his own beliefs and values."

"What are his beliefs and values?" Merlin asked the man.

"I'll only say this, whatever he believes in, it's what he believes to be the best for Camelot and the people."

* * *

Merlin knew the council would take a while to decide, so he hung around with Gaius, helping the man deliver medicines and treat patients by carrying things and doing all the leg work. He avoided going anywhere near the King, or where the King may have been, and stuck to the Lower town.

"Merlin, I need you to deliver this to Lancelot, he's out in the training field. He hit his head the other day and this is just to make sure he isn't having dizzy spells or headaches." Gaius told Merlin, giving him a bottle of purple liquid. "You remember who Lancelot is?"

"Yep, I'll be back soon." Merlin grinned and left, holding the bottle in his hand.

He walked out into the training field without worrying about the King who was in a meeting until late afternoon and approached where the knight in question was practicing his sword skills against the first knight Merlin had met, Gwaine.

"Lancelot?" Merlin called out. The two men stopped and turned to face Merlin.

"Yes?" Lancelot stepped forward.

"This is from Gaius, he says it is for your head, as a precaution." Merlin held out the bottle.

Lancelot took it, and opened his mouth to say something, but paused, eyes flickering to someone over his shoulder. "Sire." Lancelot said, while bowing. Gwaine reluctantly bowed as well, and Merlin froze in fear. He turned slowly, bowing as he did to hid his face from the King behind him.

"Sire." Merlin muttered.

"I leave you behind for a week and you injure yourselves? I'm worried for the city's safety in the future."

Merlin struggled to keep his breathing calm and not show any signs of panic as not only the King, but also the Prince stood in front of him.

"You can all stand up, don't worry about keeping that horribly uncomfortable position for the entire time we're talking." Uther added, gesturing for the three to straighten.

The knights did so happily, while Merlin did so more reluctantly. "The potion is for my head, sire, I hit it a few days ago, and Gaius is insisting on me taking it as a precaution. This man here was just delivering it."

"Just helping Gaius out, sire." Merlin muttered, keeping his head down and voice quiet.

"Well, thank you for delivering it to my knight, young man. What's your name?" Arthur asked.

Merlin froze and muttered, "Mordred, sire."

"You should look at a royal when addressing them, _Mord_red." Arthur teased lightly, dragging the fake name out.

"Poor boy is mortified at meeting royalty." Uther added, chuckling.

Merlin lifted his head a little, enough to pass for looking at the pair and said, "Sorry sire, my lord."

Uther continued chuckling, while Arthur froze at the sight of Merlin, eyes widening and mouth dropping open. Merlin lifted his head properly and stared back at the Prince. Merlin shifted slightly and prepared himself to run, as Arthur glanced at his father, who wasn't looking and then the blonde Prince turned back to Merlin.

"I thought you looked familiar! I was in your village with my knights the other week, you waited on me." Arthur suddenly said, giving Merlin a warning look that said clearly 'play along or else'.

"You're too kind to remember a person like me, sire." Merlin muttered, bowing again, fear running through his mind and body.

"Nonsense, you were a hard worker, and reliable for us. You helped us search the town for our criminals." Arthur added.

"How would you like a job in the royal household, boy?" Uther asked.

Merlin just stared in shock.

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur into his room, and moved to stand with his back against the wall, watching as the blonde prince lock the door and collapse into a chair at the table.

"Are you an idiot?" Arthur spoke suddenly, breaking the silence that had begun when Uther had given Merlin the job of being the Crown Prince's manservant.

"Excuse me?" Merlin frowned, confused as to why the Prince was insulting him.

"Are you an idiot, or do you just have a death wish? Why the hell would you come to Camelot?" Arthur demanded to know.

Merlin didn't answer.

Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand, "It doesn't matter, I suppose. In a month you'll be gone."

"What?"

Arthur lifted his head to stare at Merlin like the boy was a simpleton. "The King gave you this job, so you have to stay as my manservant for at least a month, I'll make sure none of the knights or anyone else recognise you, and then you can leave."

Merlin stared at him in shock, "OK, I'll ask. Why did you lie to your father and protect me? And why are you now helping me escape?"

Arthur gestured for Merlin to sit down. Merlin didn't move, but stayed standing with his back to the wall, leaning against it. Arthur gave a small shrug, and answered, "Since my father put me on your trail in an attempt for me to prove myself, what have you done? Ignoring the things you did to get away from us, and the fact you know how to use magic."

Merlin didn't say anything, not knowing where the Prince was going with the conversation.

"Exactly. Nothing. You have never hurt any of us when we were chasing you with your magic, just disarmed us or knocked us out to get away. You've never hurt any citizens or bystanders, and I know you've saved my life at least twice now."

"What?" Merlin asked, feeling as if he was constantly asking that question.

"When we were kids, you saved my life when I broke my leg and a wolf was about to attack me. Then you saved me from falling to my death. I don't know if there are other instances or not, but I do know of those ones."

"You've let me go a couple of times too." Merlin pointed out.

Arthur grinned at him, "We'll just agree to keep helping each other out, it seems to work well."

Merlin grinned back at him until the warlock realised something, "You said I hadn't done anything to warrant you catching and killing me. Why did you catch us three days ago?" Merlin demanded, smile dropping from his face.

Arthur's smile dropped as well, and a dark, tortured expression crossed his face. "I'm sorry. I can never repay my debt to you. It is my fault your father is gone. The king was frustrated with my lack of success and kept my knights at home, while he sent me out with his knights. I couldn't tell them not to hurt you."

Merlin stared at the Prince, "All this time, you've never actually tried to catch us?"

"To begin with I was, because I was with my father's knights, and I wanted to make him proud. When I found my own knights and trained them, and when I realised the truth behind my father, I knew that unless you did something horrific and wrong, you didn't deserve to be hunted and trapped like animals." Arthur explained.

Merlin stared at the Prince for a moment before saying, "I, I, I'll be back." He then turned and ran out the door and away from the Prince's rooms.

* * *

Gaius looked up in surprise as Merlin practically run inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Merlin?"

"Sorry." Merlin muttered, pacing back and forth around the mess in the room.

Gaius sighed and said, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is wrong?"

"I was right, Arthur never tried to catch me. He returned today some time and he just apologised for killing my father."

"He saw you?" Gaius asked.

"He saw me and recognised me, in the training yard when Uther was with him. He told his father he recognised me from a village and said I was a hard worker. His father then offered me the position of being the crown prince's manservant. I followed Arthur back to his room, and he said that he'd help protect me from being found out for a month, then he'd fire me and I could run. He said to wait a month so it wasn't suspicious since the King was the one to give me the job. He just said he'd never repay the debt he has to me for his knights killing my father." Merlin explained, still pacing.

"What is wrong then? Is that not what we want?"

"It is, it is exactly what we want. He's not a stuck up prat that needs hard work in changing him into a good King. But what I want to know is why is he like that? Why is he helping me when his father has made it clear that all magic is evil?"

Gaius slowly took off his glasses and gave Merlin a look, "Maybe you should ask him, not me?"

Merlin turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Gaius sighed and turned back to his now burnt potion, "Don't bother telling me what you're doing, I only want to know so I can help you." Gaius muttered to himself.

* * *

Merlin entered the Prince's room to find the blonde man sitting at his desk, bent over a parchment reading.

"I'm sorry for walking out," Merlin began, "I have to thank you for not handing me over to your father and I am grateful for you protecting me until I can leave."

"Don't mention it. Now, since you're my manservant now, I need my armour polished, my stables mucked out, my laundry washed, a bath drawn, my clothes washed and my dinner in my room."

Merlin hid a smirk and nodded, "Yes sire."

"And Merlin?" Arthur called out, as Merlin turned to leave. "No magic."

Merlin scowled, "Yes sire." Merlin turned and left.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
